Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, and an ink-jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
The water-based pigment ink containing a pigment and water has been suggested as the ink used for ink-jet recording (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-231711).
When the water-based pigment ink is made to have high optical density (OD value), strike-through occurs in some cases. The strike-through refers to, for example, the condition as follows. Namely, when a recorded matter is seen from the back surface (surface on the opposite side of the recorded surface), a recorded part with the water-based ink can be seen through the back surface. In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based pigment ink for ink-jet recording which has high optical density (OD value) while preventing the strike-through.